Phoenix's and Fate
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: Two years have passed since the BoH and Draco has started up a new life as a potions maker in Nova Scotia. However it seems he was not the only one to have the idea of starting over, and it seems that neither he nor Harry can truly escape the past that they left behind in the UK. Drarry, Draco/Harry, Character Death. Rated M for later chapters, also on Tumblr and Adultfanfiction.
1. An unexpected visitor

A Second Chance at Fate.

Draco sighed as he rolled up his sleeves, it had been a bad summer for drought, and his garden was suffering because of it. It had been two years since he'd left Great Britain, and since settling down in the small town of Summerside, Nova Scotia he'd found himself working as a Potions maker for the local wizarding community. Of course it was nothing compared to the large community he was used to back home… but he supposed that was why he preferred it. He could walk freely through the town without feeling the judging gazes of every witch and wizard that he passed. It was a nice feeling, one that he knew that he could never experience back in the UK, and one that made him pleased that he had chosen to start over from scratch. He picked up his wand from the ground, muttering a simple watering charm as he attempted to revive his dying ingredients. He'd grown accustomed to using such spells, and since he'd always excelled at potions while at school, his chosen 'profession' was more than suiting. There was also the fact that he was once again in possession of his original wand, the wand that felt like a true extension of his very being. As he tended to his garden he couldn't help but remember how he got his wand back, and what had persuaded him to finally leave his home.

_The weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts had been a flurry of court trials and surprising witness statements that had left Draco astonished at how many people were willing to stand up for him. Of course there had been those he expected, that pompous fool Slughorn, and even a few of his other close friend Blaise had even taken the stand and stood up for him like a true friend. While Gregory had yet to speak since the events that had taken place in the Room of Requirements. Then there had been his mother, explaining about how his father's loyalty to the Dark Lord had not only placed his family in danger, but had forced Draco to make decisions in order to keep his family alive as well. It had rung true to Draco, and it had jarred him to see his mother, who was the strongest woman that he knew, break down and cry on the stand. She'd further explained about how he'd lost his childhood because of his father's idiotic decisions, and that while she and his father were worthy of the prison sentence they had hanging over their heads, that Draco did not. _

_The last two witnesses though… they had been the ones to affect Draco the most. _

_First to come forth had been Arthur Weasley, he'd started off talking about the mistakes of Draco's father, and Draco's actions during school, including his actions against Potter's girlfriend during second year, and all that he had done during sixth year… At first Draco had been assured that his ship was sunk, but then the Senior Weasel had proven him wrong by stating that he didn't believe that Draco should be blamed for the acts of his father. That as a child Draco's actions had been guided by his need to please his father, and later on, to keep his family safe. He'd gone on to say that despite all that Draco had done, that there had been enough children lost during Voldemort's time, and that sentencing Draco would be just one more child lost because of his actions. This statement had rung true to Draco, as he remembered all those that had been lost during the final battle, his dreaded aunt, his cousin he'd never known and her husband… but it had been the deaths of those closer to his age that had affected him the most. The death of one of the troublemaking weasel twins, and of course the other Gryffindors that had been loyal to Potter, but it was the death of Crabbe that still haunted him. While it was true that he'd always looked down on Vincent and Gregory, seeing them more as lackeys than true friends, their undying loyalty to him had been admirable, and it had been in his last two years at school that he had truly seen them as friends. In fact, aside from Blaise they had been the only two that he had ever truly considered as friends… He also could never shake Crabbe's death from his mind, and he often found himself waking up in a cold sweat, a scream bursting from him as the flames haunted his dreams, and the strangely calming scent of Potter drew him from the flame. Often he wasn't sure what frightened him more, that the fiendfyre had been chasing him, or that Potters scent and presence had been so calming, both in the dreams and during the true event. He chose not to focus on that though, there were more pressing matters at hand, such as his fate at the hands of the Wizengamot._

_After all of this it had been Potter that had come forward, and he'd explained about how Draco had failed to identify him at the manner, despite the look of recognition in his eyes. He'd explained about how it had been Dumbledore who had believed that Draco was not yet lost, and how he shared that belief. The court had turned to Draco at this point, and asked him why he hadn't given Harry up. Under the effects of Veritaserum he'd reluctantly admitted, "Because I wanted him to win. I didn't want to continue watching my mother cry herself to sleep, or my cowardly father to continue snivelling to The Dark… Voldemort. I didn't give him up because I wanted Voldemort out of my family's life for good… and as far as I was concerned he was the only one strong enough to do so." He hadn't been able to face Harry after this confession; instead he'd simply stared back at the Wizengamont, his usual expression of disinterest in place. His eyes betrayed him though, as they always had, they had showed the wizengamont his fear, and sheer exhaustion of the past seven years. The result of the trial had been heart-breaking for Draco, but purely understanding. His father was sentenced to life in Azkaban prison, while his mother was sentenced to ten years for her actions, her sentence had been lightened by Potter testimony of how she had concealed his survival in the Forbidden Forest._

_After the trial Draco had been informed of one final change, how a great portion of his families fortune would be split between the families affected by the war. There would still be a reasonable amount left behind for he and his mother, once she was released from Azkaban, but they would no longer be the wealthy family that they once were. As he had been preparing to leave the ministry at last he was met with one final surprise when Harry approached him. At first he'd reacted to him as he once would have in school, his trademark sneer in place as he seethed out "Potter"_

_Harry had frowned to this, actually shuffling on the spot like some awkward teen before he'd taken Draco's wand from his pocket. "I should have given this back to you some time ago Malf- Draco. I also wanted to uh, say thanks for what you did back at the manor… and to say I'm sorry."_

_Draco had glared at him for a moment before giving him a confused look, "Why the bloody hell are you apologizing? If anyone should be apologizing it should be me Potter. After all, I was the one causing you all that grief at school while… __**he**__ was trying to kill you." His gaze had drifted from Harry to his wand, to the ground, unable to face the young man that he had once been so focused on hating, all for the mundane purpose of pleasing his father._

_Harry shook his head to this, "I shouldn't have been so judgemental of you in first year… perhaps had I accepted your friendship…"_

"_Then my father would have found a way to manipulate any friendship formed between us. You shouldn't dwell on the past Potter… it'll do you no good. Either way, even though I don't understand why you're apologizing, I suppose I accept it… Also I would like to thank you for standing up for me in the courtroom. You didn't have to do that…. Especially with how I treated you." He added while giving a small shrug, he was slightly surprised at how simple the act of talking to Harry was. After seven years of acting as his adversary, it was pleasant relief to be able to push such childish hatred aside for a moment of civility._

_Harry nodded to this, unconsciously rolling Draco's wand between his fingers as he said, "I meant what I said on the stand, Dumbledore was right when he said you weren't lost. I saw you on the Astronomy tower that night… As far as I'm concerned, you were forced into a bad circumstance, and you had no choice but to make the best of a bad situation, I'm sure I would have done the same had I been in your shoes." He then glanced to the wand in his hand and looked up, it seemed as if he was going to say something, only to pause as he heard Ginny calling out to him._

_Draco cast a glance to the young weaselette before looking back to Harry, and the wand he was holding out to him. He took it back, a strange chill going down his spine as his fingers brushed against Harry's skin. He nodded to Harry once more as he said, "Thank you Potter, and I suppose you're right…. Either way, I'll leave you be." He said as he turned to leave, only to pause as he heard Harry say, "Draco, wait."_

_He turned to Harry with a questioning look, only to notice Harry with an outstretched hand. He stared at the hand for a moment before catching the meaning. He hesitated for a moment before accepting the hand, giving it a brief shake as he said, "Thank you… Harry. Now, I believe I should leave, before the Prophet's vultures decide to attack." He said as he withdrew his hand, the chill returning as the warmth of Harry's palm left his own._

_After that he'd left, returning home to the manor, only to realize that he couldn't sleep under the roof where Voldemort had haunted the halls. He'd spent restless nights in his room, his rare moments of sleep shattered by frightening dreams of the past. After a week under the roof he'd chosen to make a change, after a brief visit with his mother he'd expressed his desire to leave the United Kingdom, and to have the chance to start life over somewhere where the Malfoy last name would be less well known, and where he could live without people judging him for not only his own actions, but the actions of his father as well. She had been the one to suggest Canada, explaining that her mother had actually come from the maritimes. So, he had taken this suggestion to heart, clearing his money from the family vault at Gringotts, along with a few select items from the manor. He'd then left for Nova Scotia, buying a nice small cottage in the countryside and making a home for himself. He'd even found a small part-time position at the local wizarding school, a small school set-up for the local witches and wizards children. He taught the older students about potion making, and it was a quiet relaxing position, one that he was sure that his God-father Severus would have been proud of._

In the two years since his move he had not forgotten about his rare moment with Harry, he'd often found himself thinking about his former rival, wondering what their lives might have been like had Voldemort not been there to interfere. He preferred to believe that they would have been friends, that without Voldemort to ruin their lives a true friendship would have budded between them.

When he wasn't thinking about Harry though, he was living a peacefully normal life, tending to his garden, and teaching three times a week. He had even made a few friends in the nearby town, connecting with a few of the teachers, and with most of the witches and wizards that came to him for potions brewing.

Most of the time the potions he brewed were for simple aches and pains, on the rare occasion he'd been asked for a more complicated potion, but it was still a simple, and pleasantly peaceful life. As he finished up tending to his garden he stood up, stretching a bit as he looked over his garden. He paused for a brief moment to chuckle as he watched Orion, his pet cat, bolt after a gnome that had been hiding amidst his vegetables. He shook his head at his furred companion before turning and making his way into the house. He tucked his wand into its usual place at the back of his denims as he made his way into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and taking out a pitcher of Iced Tea. He barely had a chance to pour a glass before he heard a knock at his door. He looked up with a confused glance, not expecting company on a Sunday of all days. He replaced his pitcher to the fridge before making his way to the door, a hand resting on the wand behind him as he opened the door.

He stared out at the man on his porch in shock, the hand behind his back falling to rest by his side as he instinctively said, "Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing in Summerside?"


	2. A Chance to Start Over

**Phoenix's and Fate**

_Here we go, the second chapter to the story! I don't have too much to say here, just the typical read and review :)_

* * *

_**A Chance to Start Over**_

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise as the door opened before him to reveal Draco Malfoy of all people. He stared at him for a moment, watching as he crossed his arms and stared back, obviously waiting for an answer. He quickly cleared his throat, taking in Draco's laid back appearance with a curious look. He was unaccustomed to seeing Draco in anything other than his usual 'uptight' wizard apparel, let alone not seeing him in his school robes. Instead he was wearing denims of all things, and a white undershirt with a green plaid top. He had to admit that he certainly looked different than the last time that he'd seen him at the Ministry.

"Well Draco, I was coming over to meet my new neighbour… I never thought you'd be the one to open the door though…" He said while placing his thumbs in his pockets and staring back at Draco, still unable to process the fact that his new neighbour was Draco of all people.

After making the difficult decision to leave the UK, he hadn't been expecting to run into anyone from his childhood, let alone the man that had gone from being his rival, to well… He wasn't quite sure what Draco was to him now, apart from being his neighbour.

Draco raised an eyebrow to his answer before scoffing, "Neighbour? Why the hell would you move out here? Better yet, where are your usual tag alongs?" He asked, peering behind Harry, fully expecting to see the weasel staring back at him with that same dumb look, while Grainer looked back at him with a haughty look of her own.

Harry sighed to these questions, bringing up a hand to run through his hair as he said, "Yeah, those are both long stories. To put it simply, I decided to get away, to start over where there was less of a chance for people to know my name." He looked away from Draco as he said this, not wanting to explain just how long the past two years had been.

_Things had been different enough after he and Draco had last crossed paths. He hadn't even been sure of exactly why he'd treated Draco the way that he had, all he'd known was that he was tired of fighting. He'd spent so much of his life dealing with Voldemort and his various attempts on his life. The last thing he wanted was to continue spending his life fighting a pointless feud against someone that he didn't even hate. In fact, after sitting through the court sessions, he'd only been enlightened to how much he and Draco shared in common, whether it was their lost youth and innocence, or their suffering at the hands of Voldemort. So, he'd had no qualms with treating Draco as he would one of his own friends, and as for offering him his hand… He'd meant that as a way for the two of them to start over, and perhaps to see if they could manage a friendship._

_But then everything had changed. Ginny had called him away, and he'd been swept up by the press and the rising flurry of witches and wizards who wanted to praise and worship him for bringing Voldemort to an end. When he wasn't being hounded by the press or being stared at by every member of the wizarding community… He was dealing with his broken group of friends that were left over after the war. _

_Hermione was shaken by the deaths, but even more she was shaken by the unexpected deaths of her parents. While beginning their 'new' lives in Australia they had been attacked by simple muggles, being mugged and killed for nothing more than the money in their pockets. It had taken them three months to find out what had happened… and she remained beside herself in grief for many months._

_Ron wasn't much better off, he and his entire family were completely wrecked by the loss of Fred. Though none as much as George, it was Ron though that ended up becoming close to George, and the two of them often spent their time mourning together, or tending to the store. Likewise, Percy left his job at the Ministry to remain at home with Molly, often helping her around the house with the various tasks. All was not sorrowful though, joyous news was soon brought about as Fleur and Bill announced her pregnancy with their daughter Victoire. The news of a new coming addition to the family slowly brought about the family. _

_And as for Ginny, well she remained as strong spirited after the battle as she had been before. She spent a great deal of her time with Harry, attempting to salvage a relationship in the aftermath of the war.._

_But too much had changed for Harry. He spent much of his time thinking, dwelling on the losses that had trailed him his entire life… and the man that had brought about all the suffering. There was also the fact that he had a young child in his life now, Teddy was a constant presence in his life, and one that was greatly welcomed. He often spent his time with Teddy and Andromeda, and cleaning up Grimmuald place so that it might become livable. _

_He tried to be there for Ginny, but after all that had transpired in the final year before Voldemort's defeat… He found himself unable to be there the way she needed him to be. Too much had happened, and while she was still the woman that he'd fallen for, he was no longer the man that she had. All that he had survived had finally caught up with him, the losses of his parents, and his father's friends. Cedric's death, Dumbledore's death, and the deaths of all those that died fighting for Harry in the final year: Moody, Tonks, Fred, Lavender, Colin Creevy, Hedwig, Dobby, and of course there were many more. But the one that affected him the most was Severus, after knowing all that he'd gone through, all that he'd suffered through, only to watch him die. He'd taken Severus and his actions to heart, seeing what he'd done and realizing that he was a good man, and in many ways, a better man than his own father. So, instead of allowing the deaths to wear on him, and to break him down, he honoured the sacrifices they made. He chose to honour them, and to live out his life never forgetting any of them._

_He also took a good long look at his relationship with Ginny, and was saddened to realize that the feelings he'd once had were no longer there. He had changed too much, lived through too much, and he recognized that he would never be able to truly commit to a relationship with her. She had such potential to make someone truly happy, someone that wasn't emotionally wounded, and changed, from the war. Someone that could love her completely and treat her as she truly deserved. So, he talked to her, explained all that was going through his mind, and broke off his relationship with her._

_She'd reacted calmly, telling him that she understood, but that she also needed time away from him. She was obviously mad at him, since it had taken him nearly two years to finally come out and explain this to her. He understood this, just as he understood her brother's reactions. Nearly all of them were upset, and it was Ron who was the angriest. He accused Harry of leading his sister on, and then claimed that he was being nothing more than a 'bloody git' for giving up on her._

_It was Hermione who was the most understanding. She was also the one that he opened up to about the fact that he'd been searching for a teaching position outside of the UK. He not only wanted to get away from the unwanted fame that surrounded his name, but he also wanted to raise Teddy somewhere where he wouldn't have to fear of people judging him for his lineage. To make matters even more trying, Andromeda had grown ill after the imprisonment of her sister, and the loss of her only child. A year and a half after the war had ended she finally gave into the illness and passed in her sleep, leaving Harry as the sole caretaker to young Teddy. Which had only fueled Harry's urge to get away from London and raise his god-son in a quieter environment, at least until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts._

_Hermione had been the one to help him with the paperwork for moving, and for having 12 Grimmuald Place watched over. He knew he could never sell the house, so instead he had it put in place that Hermione was also a lease holder. He ended up leaving the UK with only Hermione knowing where he was going, and with a firm promise from her that she would never sell the house. So that when he decided to come back with Teddy, they would both have a place to call home._

So, he'd moved to Summerside, coming to fill in the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the students at a small wizarding school. He'd gotten a nice sized house, a single story that was just the right size for he and Teddy, oh and of course for Kreacher, the bitter old elf had grown to be much more polite in the past two years, and he was positively attached to Teddy. In fact as Harry had stepped out he was back at the house watching over Teddy as he played on a small toy broom. Harry rather enjoyed that he had both Kreacher and Teddy for company, he'd just never suspected that he'd see Draco again, and in Summerside of all places.

He'd taken the weekend to move in, and after getting settled he'd decided to go out and meet his neighbours. There were still a few weeks before school started up, and he wanted to get to know the area and the people around him. There were only a handful of houses on his street, and they were all surrounded by a gracious amount of land…. In fact he was rather pleased with the area he'd moved to, the only problem seemed to be that he'd moved in during a heat wave.

It turned out though, that his closest neighbour was none other Draco, who was still giving him an unreadable look. He stared at him for a moment before scoffing, "Well Potter, I never thought that I'd find you as my neighbour either. When did you move in?"

Harry shrugged to this, smiling as he said, "Only yesterday. I'm going to be working at Gillians come the fall."

Draco nodded to this, leaning casually against his door frame as he said, "Well then, welcome to the neighbourhood Potter." He nearly opened up about being a teacher as well, but he wasn't sure where they stood… and he was curious to see how Potter was going to react, if he would grow awkward, or if they would be able to carry an actual conversation.

He took a long look at Harry, not being quite sure how to react to his unexpected visitor, he was dressed nicely enough though. He'd chosen a grey undershirt and a dark blue over shirt. He still wore the same glasses that Draco remembered him donning since school, and he could just barely spy the faded scar beneath Harry's long disheveled hair. As he took in Harry's colour choice he couldn't help but to think to himself,_ 'He wouldn't have made a bad Ravenclaw… if not for his lack of brilliance. Now Grainger on the other hand…'_

Harry gave Draco a slightly shocked look as Draco said this, caught off guard by the sudden kindness, though he supposed he was too accustomed to the usual spats they had taken part in during their years at Hogwarts. "Thank you, Malfoy. How about you? How long have you been living here?"

Draco shrugged to this, "Just under two years now. I've been making my living as a potions maker for the local community. My profession aside, would you like to come in? Escape the heat and all? I have a cooling charm in place inside." He said while offering a small smile, figuring he could be nice, while also wanting to escape the heat.

Harry chuckled as Draco explained that he was a potions maker, he couldn't see a better job for his former rival. It was suiting since Draco had always been the one to trounce him in potions, not to mention the only one who had ever even come close to him had been Hermione. When he was invited in he thought about it for a moment before smiling as he said, "Sure, though I'll need to go get-"

A sudden crash from down the street caused both men to turn around, watching as Teddy veered out Harry's window, now broken. Harry reacted instantly, pulling his wand out from the back of his denims as he watched Kreacher apparate outside. He bolted down the road towards his godson, calling out his name as he cast a cushioning charm on the ground beneath him.

Draco was startled as Harry jumped into action, and he quickly took off after him, closing the door behind him as he pulled out his own wand, and repaired the broken window with a well-timed charm. He gave a small smile as he watched Harry catch the small boy in his arms, the small toy broom clattering to the ground without its rider. Draco stared at the boy before glancing back to Harry, watching in amusement as the boys hair went from short and brown to long and unruly, almost mimicking Harrys.

Harry meanwhile was kneeling on the ground, hugging Teddy close as he placed a few kisses to his temple. "Teddy what were you thinking?! You could have been hurt! You could have-"

"Master Potter! Kreacher apologizes! I only turned my gaze from young Master Lupin for but a moment and then he was off and flying! Kreacher will never let it happen again-"

"Kreacher? What are you doing here? And taking care of Potter of all people?" Draco said in disbelief, staring at the loyal house elf that had once belonged to his mother's family. Not to mention, from what he remembered, Kreacher had been a nasty old house elf… and yet here he was apologizing steadily to Potter.

Both Harry and Kreacher looked over to Draco, and Teddy glanced up over Harry's shoulder, his hair shortening and lightening to match Draco's length and colour. Harry noticed this and smiled, standing up as he held Teddy close. He glanced down to Kreacher with a small sigh, "It's alright Kreacher, just… don't do it again."

Kreacher nodded to this, bowing to Harry before looking to Draco as he said, "Master Black left everything to Master Potter after his unfortunate demise… I now loyally serve both Master Potter, and young Master Lupin. Kreacher is pleased to see another child of the Black line in Summerside though Master Malfoy."

Harry smiled to this, watching as Draco gave them both a curious look, "Teddy here is the son of Remus Lupin and your cousin Nymphadora Tonks, after they died at the Battle of Hogwarts… he was left in my care as my god-son. I was also left the Black House at 12 Grimmuald Place after my god-father Siruis Black died, which is how I inherited Kreacher."

Draco nodded to this in understanding as he stared at Teddy, giving him a long look, "Well then, it's nice to know that I have family here…" He stored away the boys lineage in his mind though, thinking back to Professor Lupin, the man that his god-father Severus had pointed out to be a werewolf. Then of course there was the mention of his estranged cousin who was a morphmagus… which explained her son's changing appearance. What surprised him most of all though was hearing who Harry's god-father was, the famed murderer, Sirius Black.

Harry nodded to this as he said, "So, how about you come over Malfoy? I'm sure Teddy would like to get to know his cousin." Teddy nodded to this, smiling to Draco as his hair suddenly took on a bright turquoise hue.

Draco thought about this before smirking, "Alright, but only if you tell me why you chose Summerside of all locations, and how you managed to convince Weasley and Grainger not to trail after you."

Harry sighed to this before turning towards his house and nodding towards Draco, "Alright, don't expect some grand story though, there isn't much to tell."

Draco smirked to this, following after Harry as he thought, _'Now isn't this an interesting turn of events. Who would have thought that I would be willingly following Harry Potter into his house, invited as a guest, and not a prisoner?'_

_The cloaked figure rolled his shoulders as he stared at the collection of graves that littered the forgotten graveyard. Many of them were still new, their occupants having only been lying to rest for a little over two years now. An unmarked tombstone lay at the centre of the area, their former leader lying broken and permanently defeated. The sudden ruffling of cloaks caused the man to turn and watch as others entered the area. Like he, many of them wore faded black cloaks, while others had ornate masks resting on their faces. He looked over the group, frowning at the meager collection of what had once been a grand army. He cast a glance towards a witch at his side, watching as she gave it a forlorn glance._

"_We have been looking into dark arts from Romania and Transylvania, there has been mentions of Necromancy…"_

_He scoffed to this, crossing his arms as he said, "There would need to be a soul for that you fool. His soul was destroyed by that miserable wretch that those fools hail as a hero. We are not to look back on the leaders of old, instead we must focus on our goals. To deal with the Blood Traitors and those responsible for the Dark Lord's defeat."_

_She nodded to this, bowing slightly to him, "Well then, what is our first order of business?"_

_A smirk appeared on his face as he said, "I do believe we should take a journey to Romania, to send a message to the members of the Order, about how everything isn't as… peaceful as they anticipated."_

_He paused as he caught sight of one of the more recognizable cloaked figures stepped forward, "And what of the cowardly deserter?"_

_His eyes narrowed as he heard this, a snarl coming upon his face as he seethed out, "He will be hunted down in time… but for now? For now we let him believe that all is well… he shall know what happens to traitors soon enough."_

* * *

So, there we have it, contact, conversation, and an adorable kid tossed in the mix, oh, and some mysterious villains to spice things up : ) Oh, and I realize that Draco might be seen as OoC, but you'll find out why he's less of a snarky ass soon enough.


End file.
